Rise of the Bijuu
by Akashru
Summary: What if akatsuki were good guys and the bijuu were innocent and what if madara was trying to take over the world. Only one boy stands in the way of all this armed as best as he can with the help or some of the strongest in the world...
1. Chapter 1 : Unexpected relevations

Naruto Fanfiction;- Arvind's story...

What if the whole of the stupidity part of naruto is a hoax and a secret mission. what if nauto is not stupid but is on a mission and it requires him to be stupid while in leaf.

Is akatsuki really what it seems... ?

chapter 1: - tying the strings...

It was the night of the attack of the kyubbi, minato looked at his son, checked up if the scrolls and the other plans for him were all set and went to meet sarutobi and jiraya. He used hirsishin to get to them, and when he did he stopped to take a look at the village which was attacked by the kyubbi. There were fires randomly spreading everywhere and many shinobi were busy trying to prevent that. In the distance, you could see the kyubbi causing rampage.

He gave Jiraya and sarutobi the scrolls and said " give those scrolls to my son when he asks them from you. Give them to him after telling him about me only when he becomes a chunin. Be there for him and tell him I loved him and that he is a hero". "minato what are you talking about? You can tell him that yourself " jiraya said. Minato only smiled and said" shiki fujin , my son naruto is the prisoner". Then he went to fight the ninetails. He sealed the ninetails in his son and wanted him to be seen as a hero, but the sandaime knew better than to have such hopes. So after the battle , while waiting for the council meeting sandaime made a tough decision, something that he hoped would not hurt minato's last wishes. He never let anybody know that the kyubbi was in naruto. He just said that this was minato's kid and that he had asked sarutobi to take care of him. although there were questions about the kyubbi, he managed to fend them off saying that the kyubbi had been defeated and that it would resurface years later but for now the threat had course jiraya knew what really happened and asked sarutobi about it later in private and sarotobi asked jiraya" do you really think this village is going to accept naruto if they know he had the kyubbi in hiim ". "No but i still dont want to hurt my student by keeping my godson hidden like that. It seems wrong and i feel guilty" jiraya said. Sarutobi replied" There wll come a time when we shall reveal him to be the kyubbi's jinchurikki but now is not the him forge some friendships and live a life for sometime. Let him grow stronger such that he can protect himself when people find out. Till then I am not telling anyone that he is the kyubbi". That saying they left to rest while sarutobi took naruto home to make him a part of his family.

timeskip of about 4 years:-

There were noises heard in the garden of the sarutobi household as naruto, sasuke and shikamaru were playing with each other as itachi watched from a distance. Itachi and sasuke uchiha were friends with naruto and were frequently called over to his place to have some fun. Shikamaru nara was a small boy who was already very lazy and had started relaxing and thinking at the sky and star gazing. Naruto had been introduced to the clan houses as a member of the sarutobi clan for the time being and was friendly with all the kids his age in those clans. He had forged an especially great friendship with the above mentioned three and had them over to play a lot. This went on for 2 odd years now and sarutobi thought it was time for naruto to learn. Itachi, who was already anbu , was there to teach naruto about how to be a ninja. He was a prodigy who was a once in a lifetime kind of talent. He would have loved to ignore this but he was on special orders from sarutobi so he could not refuse as even logically what he had been told made sense.

Flashback:-

On his fourth birthday, after the celebrations sarutobi called naruto aside into his study. Sarutobi said" Naruto , there are a few things i have to tell you now which you need to know. " Naruto looked up hopefully and asked " Are you resigning as hokage and giving me the hat JIJI? ".Sarutobi chuckled and said" No, you are still too young but it is something about that matter. now sit". Naruto obediantly sat down and looked at sarutobi. Sarutobi took one look at those eyes, remembered minato's face before saying " naruto , you are four , there are three thigns i have to tell you. One it is time you start trying to learn what it is to be a shinobi. i am going to have itachi uchiha come home every other day to talk to you and teach you the theory. In exchange i am going to train him a little. He has the thought process of a hokage already so he can teach you how a hokage thinks about things and then every evening from after 1 month i am going to give both of you people one question each which i expect you both to solve. He already knows all this as i have told him this. " Naruto jumping around the room chanting loudly "I AM going to be a shinobi how awesome". Calming down a little he asked more about it. sarutobi said" you know that i am proud of you and want you to be hokage right ?, waiting for naruto to reply in an affirmative he takes a long breath and tells naruto " but you need to know that we are not your relations by blood, you were adopted by us because your parents gave their lives to protect you and requested us to take care of you. We have loved you like a son and you are our son in all but blood. I think its time you were told of your heritage. You are not a sarutobi. Your name is Namikaze Uzumaki naruto and you are one of the last remaining of the uzumaki clan and the last person alive in the Namikaze. " Naruto was a litle surprised at that and sad because he didnt know his parents. Looking sad he asked" who were my parents oba san?". Sarutobi told him that this was not the time for that as he might be in danger if word of it got out but that he was asked to be told of it when explaining the third thing, so naruto would have to wait for five more minutes. Sarutobi took a deep breath and asked" Naruto, you know that the kyubbi attacked the village a few years ago right ?", naruto replied" yes , and the yondaime hokage killed the kyubbi. He is my hero for a reason after all." .

Sarutobi took a deep breath and said" that is not true, the kyubbi cannot be killed, it can only be sealed, and the yondaime did not kill it but he sealed it into a boy as the kyubbi cannot be sealed into a man. He sealed it into his own son and requested that the son be looked upon as a hero and be the prison keeper of the kyubbi. He did this to save the people of the village and also did this because the he suspected a greater threat and thought his son could gain control of the kyubbi so that he can use its strength to protect this village." Taking a deep breath and with a serious look on his face" you are that son naruto, your true name is namikaze uzumaki naruto. You father was the yondaime hokage, who was the student of your godfather Jiraya of the sannin who was my student. It was your father's last wish for the village to see you as a hero and be told that you contain the kyubbi. But I ignored the first part for the time being.". At this naruto was very angry and he said" Ojji san, how could you ignore my father's and my idol's wishes , especially his last dying wish? That does not seem like you." He had tears flowing down his face, both happy and sad, he was utterly conused and did not know what to say. At this sarutobi got out of his chair in his study and knelt down to hold naruto by his shoulders. This caused naruto to look directly into his eyes and all he could see was pain, love and sorrow. He asked more slowly and in a loving manner" What happened oji-san, you must have had a reason for all this, I know you love me and I wont ever betray you in any way, I just need some time to adjust to this new information but I would like all of it. So tell me why you disobeyed my father's last wishes and why you are telling me all this now and not when I am older like my father asked you to?". At this sarutobi hugged the boy and looked back into his eyes." I did that because unlike minato, I have lived a long life and I know how my village will treat a jinchurriki, or a jailer of a demon. They will try their level best to kill you. I lied to the council to keep you alive, and I am not breaking his wishes, I will tell the whole world very proudly that my grandson, the son of the fourth hokage is the keeper of the kyubbi, but that is only after you become strong enough to protect yourself. Your father already had a lot of enemies and if they knew you were his son, they would kill you. Being a jinchurikki also will kill you, there will be many assassination attempts on your life and the people in our village or any village for that matter will fear you and ignore you. I, like your father, wanted you to be seen as a hero and so I took the best course of action that I could think of. I am proud of you as I know that you are what is keeping this village from turning into rubble by fighting the demon inside you every moment of your life. So never feel as if you are alone, you can always come to me about anything in the world . Is that clear naruto ? he asked ".

At this naruto hugged his grandfather and nodded vigourously with a small smile. Sarutoi , now calmer continues" As for why I am telling you this, it is because I want you to be stronger. Minato told me that he would make the seal in such a manner where you could use the kyubbi's power after making it surrender. So I want you to be strong to do that as you will have to fight the kyubbi and defeat it in order to make it surrender. So I am going to start training you, or rather I am going to make itachi start training you and I will do so as well. From next week, you are going to start training and become strong. There will also come a point of time when I will send you out of the village only with itachi, for around four years, That also will be a training trip and I will keep getting your reports. I will be waiting here for you when you return and then will test you. Naruto I know you want to be hokage, but know this… I also want you to be hokage as I can see you are one of the best succesors to me. There will come a time when you need to step up and get that seat and you need to be strong enough to do it. Now I am giving you a week to consider all this, any questions except your parent's history and their story , I will try to answer because you still need to grow older for that part. Think, come on a decision and come to me. I will have your training schedule ready by then. Oh and naruto all of this is a secret and only four people in the living world know this. Me , your godfather jiraya , itachi and now you. Never ever tell this to anyone else unless one of the three of us tells you to or till ou are jounin. Once you are a jounin in rank then you are old enough and mature enough to tell this to whomever you want without our permission ok?". Naruto nods very seriously, smiles, gives sarutobi a hug and goes back to his room. For the next one week, all naruto did was to think calmly and sort his thoughts out. At the end of the one week, he told ojisan" I love you ojisan and I know you want the best for me, I have some questions on my parents but I will ask them later as nothing troubles me now." He collects his training schedule from sarutobi and jumps up in the air and says" I am going to be hokage really son with this training". He runs away at high speeds and enjoys. Sarutobi who knows that to naruto training is fun and a game chuckles at how strong his grandson is going to get.

End Flashback

After they were done playing, itachi called all three of them together and started teaching them a little theory. This was around a 3 weeks after that talk with sarutobi and naruto already started training with sarutobi in the mornings. Itachi was telling them all about the history of ninjas, the elemental types, what bloodlines were and the special people who had managed to make a strong name for themselves based on their strength and what made them so strong. He always said" you can only become strong if you protect your loved ones. They are what make you strong, strong enough for you to sacrifice your life in order to save theirs.". Although the others did not get this and thought they would get it maybe later, naruto understood and just smiled. Seeing naruto smile itachi also smiled, thinking that naruto had some sort of special power where he can get anybody to ease up and trust him. He even got the lazy shikamaru working hard, hard enough to actually not say troublesome once in the past 2 weeks. While this was happening naruto had around 20 clones reading through the books in sarutobi's library. This was something that only itachi knew as only itachi and naruto knew about naruto's secret training and no one else knew about it.

Flashback:-

One week before this talk , naruto woke up early in the morning at five, finished his normal duties and started his routine. Sarutobi had taught naruto about chakra control and taught naruto the leaf control exercise where naruto could levitate ten leaves, one on each finger, in varying heights. Then he taught him the kage bunshin and told naruto the advantages of kage bunshin in training and naruto finally had got he jutsu down and could keep a maximum of forty clones a day at the age of four, which surprised sarutobi somewhat but not much as he knew naruto was destined for great things. He also had jiraya put the resistance seal on naruto and had told him how to use it. Lookin at the morning sky of konoha, naruto proceeded to make forty kage bunshin. Twenty practicing chakra control by doing the tree climbing while balancing leaves at the same time at various parts of the body, ten doing meditation so as to control chakra better and increase awareness, by pumping in the chakra to various pars of the body, and ten practicing the katas for the sarutobi type of taijutsu. After this, naruto put chakra into his resistance seals, making them level two as he had just finished yesterday and start doing his usual routine of running around konoha ten times, then do two hundred push-ups and two hundred sit-ups, then start doing other exercizes like sprint burst, mountain climbing etc. this had been going well and naruto had been increasing at a steady rate. Sarutobi had told him that he would start learning ninjutsu only after he had mastered the water waling exercise as it would be a lot easier and a lot faster and they could move on to higher level techniques faster. Sarutobi had also told him that a strong ninja is only strong when he is a smart ninja and that ninjas needed to be knowledable about many things. So after the morning training, he was to have twenty clones in sarutobi's personal library reading about advanced chakra control, the theory for ninjutsu, and all other ninja related arts, and sarutobi ahd asked naruto to focus especially on fuinjutsu as it was a tough and a very strong art to have under your mastery. True to his word, naruto had twenty clones through sarutobi's library, ten clones reading about fuinjutsu, eight clones practicing calligraphy , and two clones meditating for him and processing the data that the older clones were leaving before dispelling. Every time a clone was going to dispel, it made a new one to continue where it left off so that the data flow could keep continuing. This was working very well for naruto.

End of Flashback:-

Although naruto knew most of the stuff that itachi was telling the others , he didn't know everything and paid close attention. Itachi, after the lecture made them mould their chakra and channeled their chakra through the chakra paper, making them find out if they had any affinities so that they could also have some fun and know what they would have to learn first when they are growing up. Shikamaru's was neutral, which was because his chakra still was not strong enough to gain a particular affinity. Sasuke as all uchihas was fire. He also saw that his paper crumbled which made his affinity lightning. Naruto channeled his chakra through the paper to find that it was cut in half , making his wind. After the lecture and playing around a little, they all went home. Naruto went back to training himself physically, putting the resistance in the resistance seals to 4X and went on his evening run which is the same as his morning run. He had perfected tree climbing and could stay fighting on the trees in the forest for around 2 hours which had been deemed enough by sarutobi. Tomorrow he would start on his water walking. Because his stamina and control had grown, the number of clones he could make also had grown and he could make close to seventy now, and the excess clones had all been put to practice his chakra control exercises and calligraphy. The number of clones that were always meditating and processing information also increased from two to four. All in all everything seemed to be fine for him as he was working out.

Time skip : two weeks:

Naruto had finally mastered water walking and was able to keep fighting on it for around an hour again and sarutobi had finally called on naruto. Next morning when naruto had woken up at five and had started to go out for his moning routine, he was surprised to find sarutobi also with asked" Oji- san, what are you doing out so early in the morning?". Sarutobi replied" naruto listen very carefully, you have finally mastered the water walking exercise and I have decided to train you in ninjutsu. You know that the chakra in out body can be moulded and expulsed to do our bidding and this is what we call ninjutssu right ?"naruto nods eagerly and then suddenly stops thinking. Sarutobi smiles happy that his young student found something wrong with his statement. Naruto asks sarutobi" oji-san, what do you mean our bidding, I thought there were set jutsu and that the chakra can only be moulded in those ways, could I make my chakra pick up a glass for me ? that does not seem to be right. " Sarutobi smiles again saying" think again naruto, what are the biju?" to which naruto replies" They are demons which are made up of chak-…. Og I get it, if they are made up of chakra how can they pick things up and throw them or have hands and feet. So you are saying that it is possible to control chakra to do anything we want it to do ?" at this sarutobi smiles and says" Theoritically yes it is possible, but to do that practically one would need an insane amount of chakra control which is on par with biju level and which would take lifetimes to master if possible. Hence it has not been done but there are some people blessed with that sort of a power as a kekkai genkai and yes it is possible. "Naruto laps up all this information eagerly. Sarutobi continues" ninjutsu can be used for many things, like hiding yourself, creating diversions and killing and saving people, even healing. So from now I want you to train in ninjutsu, you already know the kage you understand the basic theory of chakra moulding , and you have read a lot of books on it. ". Naruto nods eagerly saying" yes I know the theory so are you going to be teaching me new jutsu?". Sarutobi says he would not be teaching him new jutsu to which naruto looks sad and shouts out saying" But you said we could start ninjutsu after water walking, this is not fair". Sarutobi chuckles and tells naruto" Yes , I did and I won't go back on my word, you are starting ninjutsu from today. But I won't be able to teach you as I am busy so I will give you my study. You will pick a new ninjustu in the morning, work on it the whole day apart from itachi's classes and playing with your friends thanks to kage bunshin, and show me the jutsu at night. You will start with the d-rank jutsus , and when you are done you will move to the c-rank jutsus and so on. You have a wind affinity and a water affinity which you chose not to show the others. But I know that itachi knows about it. So you will learn all the non-elemental jutsus of the d-rank and c-rank before starting elemental manipulation. Once you are done with elemental manipulation, which I can help you with as I am a water, earth and fire user and my son asuma is a wind and lightning user. Then you will learn the d-rank and c-rank jutsus of your elements. Then we will move on to b and a rank jutsus. Is that clear?" naruto nods eager to start off when sarutobi again says" now start with the scrolls that contain the d-rank jutsus and tell me when you finish those scrolls, you can even do two in a day if you finish one but I would advice more chakra control as well. Also you are to wake me every morning so that we can have our morning run together so that I can assist your speed and strength training. Is that clear? ". Naruto nods and puts chakra into his resistance seal while sarutobi also puts chakra into his own resistance seal, they both start running the usual workout.


	2. Chapter 2 : uchiha clan massacre

Timeskip two years to present:-

The past two years had been fun for naruto, he had changed physically, going from a tiny 3 feet tall child to a full 4ft 7" tall child who was a little taller than usual for his age, and had very developed rippling muscles , way too strong to be on him. He woke up in the morning at 5 as he had done for the past two years and started on his morning routine .only by this time he had learnt a lot. His control and stamina had become so huge that he summoned 500 clones. Fifty worked on his elemental manipulation for wind. He had finished cutting a leaf in half and was trying to cut a tree as he had read that the next step was a waterfall and he did not have one close enough for him to practice on with a lot of clones. So instead of developing on the consistency of his wind nature he decided to make the blade sharper till her could get a waterfall. He started with trees, and when he was done he moved on to small rocks , and then full-fledged boulders. Now his wind chakra was strong enough to slice a boulder the size of a small tree into two. So he had yesterday decided to try control starting with the boulder and decided to keep at it till he could draw whatever pattern he wanted with his wind chakra on a leaf. Another fifty were working on his advanced water element control. He started with trying to make the water change direction in a pond or to cause a small current in stationary water. Once he had done that, he started the next level, where he had to make a whirlpool in a lake. Once he had done even that, he started manipulating water by controlling it using his chakra and lifting it into the air and tuning it around in various taijutsu katas he had learnt. Once he had done that , he had enough control over his water element to learn d and c rank jutsus. Now he wanted even more control and had hit upon two other ideas. One being trying to get the water in a fast moving river or a strong small waterfall to move against the current and the second was to manipulate the water present as moisture in the air. He had been trying to master the water element control for the first one and was sure he would have it down by the end of the week so he could start on the second one. Fifty clones practiced katas from the various taijutsu styles he knew. He had learnt many taijutsu styles and had started the process to make one of his own. He was very good with the uchicha's style thanks to itachi, the monkey style thanks to sarutobi and two old taijutsu styles whose names were lost, one where he would utilize the momentum of the opponent against by grappling him and forcing him to submit, and the other which relied on strong and fast kicks and hand blocking, it used hands only to block and the attacks were mostly kicks. He had been trying to combine all of these styles he had learnt so far into one style of his own that he seemed to be comfortable with. This was so far still in progress as he had to be completely proficient in the style he knew. The practice was going well and the clones did their katas very seriously. By now , the yard or small training enclosure behind the sarutobi household was usually filled completely. The pond filled, the rocks and the training dummies at the two opposite ends being used and the last place was left free for the ten kagebunshins which were meditating and helping sort the data out so that when they dispel, the data would present itself to naruto in an orderly manner. Forty other kage bunshins were practicing advanced chakra control techniques, he was already done with the kunai lifting and kunai spinning on each of his fingers, now he was trying to throw kunais using only his chakra , giving it a directional element. This was something he had been trying to do for a month and was making slow progress at it. His chakra control was above jounin level. He had three hundred other clones running around, fifty working on his genjutsu skills, where he had actually made some progress. He had managed to actually get good at genjutsu so much so that he could trap most chunin at it. His practice was still continuing and it was one area he was proud of as he was never good with genjutsu. He had hundred clones move to the space on top of the hokage mountains and the space behind the hokage mountains as those were places where he could practice without getting seen. They were practicing the last of the B-Rank ninjutsu of the elements, having finished the normal ones. Now he had around 700 to 800 jutsus in his bag of tricks so to speak, and was still trying to increase that. There were some really powerful techniques in his ninjutsu arsenal, some of which were forbidden. But he had found the scrolls with instructions in sarutobi's study and so had learnt them. He had become someone really strong. Fifty other clones of his were trying to come up with new and more powerful ninjutsu. Stuff that would help him which made him remember the three techniques he created.

Flashback :-

After finishing the technique, naruto looked around at the destruction that it had caused. Unlike the other two techniques, this was a wide-scale army destruction technique called Fuuton:Infinity atmosphere, which took out a lot of chakra from him. In this technique , he had managed to force the atmosphere above a specific area to get compressed so badly and densely that it felt as if someone was taking a huge boulder and crushing the people in the area like ants. Nothing remained if it was used in full power. He had managed to flatten the trees in a 100 meter radius at a distance of around 300 metres from him. And the once booming jungle was just flat, everything , all the vegetation, the boulders , the animals , nothing remained standing over a height of two feet. Truly devastating. As he was watching that, itachi came running towards him with his anbu mask on and said" naruto , what happened , I felt a chakra spike and then something like a small earthquake , people who were sent to investigate found an area of the forest completely flattened and nothing to tell them why it happened, I felt your chakra spike and so instead of going there I came here thinking you are in trouble , what happened ?". At this naruto had said" nii – san , i am fine, nothing had happened to me, I was justing testing out this new move I made". Itachi was a little surprised that at the age of 6 naruto had already made a new own jutsu. He asked naruto what it was to which naruto replied" it is a wind type move and the results of the move are seen in the forest , that part of the forest was compressed because of my move". At this itachi was really shocked , seeing a six year old making a move so destructive that it could flatten out a whole platoon of ninjas. This was surprising , especially when the move could not be escaped from. Itachi asked naruto" what was the reason for making this ?" . Naruto replied " I found a lot of moves in oji-san's study but all of them could be escaped from as they can be seen. This move requires a lot of chakra to perform and control but it cannot be escaped from except by people who can see or sense chakra and it is a one hit kill but the power can be controlled to make the person unconscious as well as injured. It is one of the more destructive assassination techniques that I created as the area can be controlled and all it does is increase the atmospheric pressure in an area to around 20 times normal forcing the bodies to be squashed atleast in theory. Now I have to work on controlling the area and the distance and being able to perform it in under 1 second. its time I practice.". Saying this naruto walked away leaving itachi to wonder about his strength as he went to report to the hokage about what had happened.

End of flashback:-

Naruto had finally perfected those three jutsus and had been trying to think up some more ideas but without luck. Still he had assigned fifty clones to work on it. But all of this was where he got good. The area he was totally and completely proud of was his fuin-jutsu. It was as if naruto had an affinity to fuin-jutsu. The material that was available was very limited and jiraya comes very rarely to teach him. But naruto was a diamond in the rough as far as fuin-jutsu is concerned. He had assigned a hundred more clones to the task of learning seals and try to make them faster. He could not understand how he understood seals but he just could understand seals much better than anyone else as it felt as if they spoe a language he could understand. His clones were very busy working on fuinjutsu for sometime and had come up with a few small helpful seals like the healing seal and a genjutsu preventing seal. But his true achievement was a element containment seal, something that was unheard of but not very hard to make. He had so far managed to use his wind element using seals and could manipulate it a little. Now he was trying to understand seals a little more and was working with the material that jiraya had given him. While he has thinking about all these things , sarutobi came down dressed in his training wear , which was a heavy samurai type clothing and a chainmail to guard his chest. He saw sarutobi and both had decided to put chakra into their resistance seals . Sarutobi while making his reisistance seal to 30X while naruto makes his resistance to 50X. Naruto never understood why someone had made 500 levels to the resistance seal. 50X itself had almost killed him and if not for the kyubbi , naruto would not have been strong enough to come up so fast. They both wished each other and went on their morning run together. Sarutobi , while faster than naruto was not very strong physically because of his old age and could not run very fast with the resistance seal. So it had taken him a little more time initially which he didn't have. So naruto had progressed much faster initially. But once sarutobi had got a hang of it, he had progressed much faster than naruto ever had, going from 15X to 30X in a small time gap of 6 months. Something that naruto took 9 months to achieve. But as the levels got higher , It also became tougher for sarutobi , who did not have the healing power of the kyubbi like naruto did. The resistance in the seals were so high that sarutobi could not move above 30X where he had been stuck for the last 2 months , still trying to get around it. Sarutobi had got into shape and his chakra reserves were higher than his prime, he was much stronger than ever before and was in shape. As they both were running around, they noticed the village and its antics. A few of the ninjas had woken up early in the morning , one of them being maito gai who usually joined them on their laps . They were just moving around , there were patrol missions and they could see people moving guarding konoha. But when they looked at the sky , they found a lot of crows near the uchicha district which did not seem nice and gave a sense of foreboding. Just as they were all thinking these things , gai came rushing up with an anbu who said" Hokage sama , the uchicha clan has been slaughtered except for sasuke san who is still in coma. As we arrived , we saw sasuke san dropping on the floor and itachi san vanishing into the early hours of morning, most of us attempted to give chase but we lost him very soon. ". At this naruto shouted" What do you mean ANBU san ? Are you telling me that itachi san killed the whole of his family and his clan and put sasuke his brother into coma. That does not seem like itachi san at all. You must have mistaken him with somebody else. Stop lying to us". At this sarutobi put his hands up and said" Naruto, you finish your training and go home, gai go with him. This is something that I would like to check up and verify. And naruto, you are not to tell anybody or talk to anybody about anything till I come home and talk to you.". At this he turns, bends a little and looks into naruto's tear filled eyes while saying "Naruto trust me, I am doing this for your own good. I will explain all the details once confirmed. Please do as I say. Don't talk to anybody about anything and please go home after your physical training today and rest. I will come and talk in the evening , is that ok ?". Naruto looked at sarutobi's troubled eyes and said" ok oji-san, ill go home after am done training. Ill wait for you to come in the evening. But you had better explain the whole thing to me today evening. Is that ok ?". Sarutobi nodded released his resistance seal as naruto left with gai to continue his training. The anbu was waiting there peacefully if not a little at unease and a weird expression of disbelief on his face but the mask did the job of hiding it well. By then sarutobi had finished releasing his resistance seals and told the anbu to follow him. He then left. It had been a long time since he had run free and he could not believe he was this fast. This was faster than he had been even at his prime. The anbu was surprised at the hokage's speed . He was moving so fast that he could just barely see him, forget about keeping up with him. Seeing this sarutobi slowed down a little to let the anbu catch up to him and together they rushed to the uchicha massacre to see what the destruction. It was not a pleasant sight. The medic nins and many of the ninjas had already arrived on the scene but uchiha itachi being the prodigy he was did not leave any survivers of the uchicha clan except for sasuke.

With naruto:-

Naruto true to his word, continued his training around the village with a lot of thoughts running through his head_. "Why would itachi do something like that, had he been ordered to because the itachi he knew would not have done something like that. He did seem more distant when not with him these days but he would not harm his own family, he believed only in peace and never propogated war. He was a pacifist. He would never kill someone unless absolutely necessary and this massacre was totally out of character. Was someone framing itachi ? Or did he actually kill everyone. He had the skill , that everyone knew , but very few people knew that he did not have the heart. So what had happened?"_

With these thoughts running through his head, naruto grew restless because two out of his three best friends were affected due to this. Gai was looking at naruto with a thoughtful face. He knew that naruto was close to those the last surviving uchicha brothers and would be deeply affected. The other thing that surprised him was naruto's speed, he was fast, even slightly faster than gai. Gai was wearing weights and gai knew even naruto was wearing a resistance seal, but gai didnt know how much and gai thought it was a small amount but that naruto could still keep up with gai with his weights on was saying something for a six year old and gai wondered how naruto was training like this. After naruto finished his morning routine , gai dropped naruto home and went to the hokage office to report. Naruto was restless and did not know what to do. So he trained himself physically into exhaustion and then slept in the grass , only to woken up 3 hours later by shikamaru who was looking down at his face with a weird expression. Naruo asked" Hey shikamaru , what up ? What you doing here ?" . To which shikamaru replied" Naruto , you know that the uchicha are killed right ? And that itachi did it? But do you believe that itachi did it?" naruto looked thoughtful and said" I dont know shikamaru, I know for sure that itachi has the talent to do something like that but both of us also know that itachi would never have the heart to do that. But he loved sasuke and no matter even if he killed the whole clan he would never kill sasuke and that is what happened. I dont know if he is being framed or had orders from someone to do it, but I am going to find out today evening when Jiji comes home. ". Shikamaru surprised" Sasuke's alive ? I did not know that. Where is he?" naruto replied "In the hospital in a coma, I dont know when he will wake up, want to go see him ?". Shikamaru nodded and the two of them went to the hospital as soon as naruto had finished refreshing. After asking for sasuke's room , they went there to find two anbu guarding the door and were told that no one was allowed inside at which naruto got angry and said " he is my friend and is hurt , get out of my way before I hurt you." Shikamaru was alittle surprised at the threat but not very surprised as naruto was always restless. The anbu rejected entry at which naruto started removing his resistance seals about to hit the anbu when sarutobi came and said" Naruto stop, this is a hospital. What are you doing here and what do you think you are doing removing those seals here. I told the anbu not to let anyone in and you should know better than anyone else about those orders. So stand down. ". Naruto was very angry and looked at sarutobi with a lot of anger and shouted" SASUKE IS MY FRIEND, I KNOW IM IN A HOSPITAL BUT I WANT TO VISIT HIM AND I ALSO KNOW ABOUT YOUR ORDERS BUT I DONT CARE, ONE OF MY ONLY FRIENDS KILLED HIS WHOLE CLAN AND RAN AWAY WHILE THE OTHER IS LYING IN A COME ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS ROOM AND THESE TWO PEOPLE. I AM GOING IN. Let me in nicely or I will incapacitate these two to go in oji-san , you decide. ". Sarutobi looked at naruto and said " ok go in. But we have a lot to talk about when this is over." To the anbu "Let him in, I have verified that he is my grandson and that is nara shikamaru with him." To naruto "but only twice, once today and once sometime tomorrow , after that you will wait till he recovers, is that clear. And wait for me at home before shouting again. go.". Saying this sarutobi went inside with naruto and shikamaru following. Most of the hospital staff who had come running at the sound of those voices now stopped and went back to their work. Naruto stepped in, angry at his grandfather with shikamaru following him. But all that vanished the moment he saw sasuke lying on the bed with a lot of tubes sticking through his arms. He could not understand what happened and went to try waking sasuke up a little, when he did not, he looked tearfully at his grand-father who smiled and just looked at him. He explained that itachi caught sasuke in one of the strongest genjutsu that can be cast by the uchicha clan the "Tsukoyomi" which tortures the person mentally and can even kill the person causing him to be brain dead. That sasuke is only in come shows that itachi went very light on him and did not want to kill his younger brother. After this and seeing naruto look at sasuke with a lot of sorrow which was slowly turning into anger he understood and told naruto to immediately go home. Naruto was leaving and shikamaru was going to follow him when sarutobi told shikamaru that he had to talk to naruto alone and that naruto would meet him later to which shikamaru just nodded his head and left with the accompanying anbu.

Naruto slowly shunshined home his mind filled with thoughts. He was so busy that he did not notice that someone was already in the training ground in the sarutobi campus. When he did he immediately looked up and started getting angry and said "ITACHI NII SAN" and started bubbling out red chakra. Itachi with a stoic face asked "Naruto ? why are you here alone ? where is Hokage-Sama ? and are yyou ready to leave yet ?" Naruto looked surprised at this and that surprise calmed him down enough but still warily asked "what do you mean go nii – san ? and why did you kill everyone in the uchiha clan except your brother? Were you framed ?". At this itachi said "no I was not framed. It was indeed me who killed all of them and it was me who put sasuke in a coma but the fact that you are asking me this means that hokage-sama has not told you anything yet. Let's wait for him and you would do well to start packing in that time as we will have to leave soon." At this moment sarutobi shunshined in and itachi was on his knees immediately. Immediately afterward kakashi shunshined in and seeing itachi almost attacked him when sarutobi stopped him and said "This is not the time for this kakashi". "But hokage sama , he is the most wanted criminal in the country now and killed the whole of the uchiha clan, what is he doing here ? and why is naruto with him ?" Kakashi was getting angry after every sentence such that now he was almost shouting to which sarutobi immediately raised his killing intent which shut kakashi up. Looking at them sarutobi said "Both of you in my study now. Naruto remember I said that I would like you to go with itachi nii san to train sometime and that you would have to leave me for sometime ? well that time is now. Go to your room and start packing everything essential. Scrolls , books etc. take everything that you will need to take with you to continue your studies and grow as a good ninja and human. I will see you after 4 years. I will also explain everything to you before you leave which will be in two hours. So start packing." At this naruto looked at his jiji for sometime thinking then said "you knew that this might happen and that this was under your orders isn't it ?". "Yes, I will explain this to you just before you are about to leave. So go start packing. I need to talk to these two about your and sasuke's security". At this both itachi and kakashi got very angry and kakashi almost started shouting when sarutobi said "im my study. Now." All of them left.

***In The Study***

Kakashi and itachi were standing at the ends of the study facing each other as kakashi still did not trust itachi but when sarutobi came and sat down and told them to come before him they both accepted doubtfully. Once they were standing there sarutobi said "Now I think I owe you both an explanation. Ill start with kakashi . The uchiha were planning a coup d'teat which would cause a civil war in konoha if I sent the anbu to eliminate the guilty ones. It would also cause more people to follow in their foorsteps. So itachi to avoid war at all costs volunteered to kill the uchiha clan leaving only sasuke alive. There is not a single uchiha shinobi alive and seeing that the civilians are not considered uchiha members who can awaken the sharingan they were spared. The only uchiha shinobi alive is sasuke and he is in coman because itachi wanted him to survive the grief with a positive outlook on life. So he told sasuke to get stronger to protect the ones he loved because that is the only way he can get stronger. So kakashi , I am giving you one S class mission. It will be your job to ensure that sasuke stays good and becomes strong enough to protect himself. Your mission will last four years, the same amount of time that itachi leaves with naruto and another boy called Lee on a training trip." At this both kakashi and itachi turned to each other looking at each other. Next second kakashi was standing next to itachi his tanto raised saying "If anything and I mean absolutely anything happens to naruto while he is with you I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself". At this sarutobi lost his cool and said "That's enough kakashi. Both of you are S-Class ninjas and one of the strongest in my village. Stop acting like an idiot and calm down." Kakashi left itachi and asked sarutobi "what about jiraya? Does he know of this assignment?" to which sarutobi said "I already told him about it. And since he can meet up with him , he is ok. Now kakashi, are we clear on your assignment ? you will not be late and act like you usually do with sasuke. You will live with him and help him grow up and train him. A lot of the villagers will pamper him as the last uchiha alive but I don't want that to grow into his head. Train him well." Itachi added "He has this absurd idea which my father taught him that the uchiha are elite and that having the sharingan is enough to be considered strong. Rid him of it or it will end up killing him." Saying this he left. Sarutobi told kakashi to keep this as an S-class secret and left to explain to naruto the necessary things required.

A.N :- i know im sorta rushing things , but i would really like to show naruto's powers through fights and simple relevations. i would like to keep most of his skills secret.


End file.
